The Tragic Passing Away and Aftermath of Yellow Ranger
Plot Summary Trini Kwan a.k.a. Yellow Ranger # 1 passes away in battle saving her close friends and team mates..........and the others grieve over her tragic departure. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Trini Narrator: Vile Glomp blasted at Trini instead of Billy........and electrical sparks flew around all over the place..........and Trini collapsed to the ground........and the other 8 Power Rangers were all shocked over this. All 8 Power Rangers: Unison "TRINI!" Billy: "NO.........IT CAN'T BE!" Rita: "Well........looks like your close friend is finally finshed." Laughs Evilly Narrator: Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Mordant, Squatt and Baboo began laughing evilly........and Silver was now fed up as usual. Silver: "You attacked the universe.......you tortured my close friends........and right now you're gonna pay for what you did!" Narrator: Then........a mysterious glow spun around him a spirit of the falcon appeared.........and the monster army was surprised over it. Lord Zedd: "Attack them, Vile Glomp........" Vile Glomp: "Super slime blast..........." Narrator: Vile Glomp blasted at Silver.........but the attack wasn't very strong enough to fight Silver's super powers. Rita: "What?!?" Lord Zedd: "That's impossible!" Goldar: "This is not good........" Silver: "You're finished...........chaos attack!" Narrator: The Falcon spirit began charging at Rita, Lord Zedd and their army..........then......>KABOOM!< sparks and explosions flew around all over the place..........and Rita, Lord Zedd and their army were gone to oblivion.............and the 8 Power Rangers and their team mates ran around over to help Trini........but she was in terrible condition..........and Billy held Trini up......and tear drops were welling up in his eyes. Billy: "Trini........Trini..........speak to me!" Narrator: Trini opened her eyes and saw her close friends right around her side............ Trini: "Guys........thank goodness you guys are alright." Jason: "Trini.........everything's gonna be alright." Tommy: "Yeah, Trini........were gonna help you out here." Trini: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Tommy.......I'm done for." Kimberly: Breaking "What? don't say that, Trini........." Zack: "Yeah right........." Trini: "I didn't want you guys to get injured...........I wanted you guys to stay alive." Narrator: Trini was about to fade away............. Billy: Tearfully "No, Trini........we can't lose you.........not at this time!" Trini: "You guys have been wonderful close friends and I appreciate it........no matter what happens to me......I'll always be with you guys." Albert: "No, Trini............please don't pass away on us!" Trini: "I'm terribly sorry, Albert.........but it's just my time." Narrator: Then........Trini gave Billy her golden locket necklace." Trini: "Billy.........take my golden locket necklace to remember me." Billy: "No, Trini........I can't." Trini: "You need to, Billy.......or you'll forget all about me." Narrator: Billy took Trini's golden necklace........and Trini looked at her close friends........then smiled at them. Trini: Goodbye, you guys.........I'll miss you a lot more than anything else." Narrator: Trini said her final words.......closed her eyes.......then faded away in Billy's arms.........the others watched Trini fade away into the stars of heaven and fly right into the heaven skies. Billy: Silently "No, Trini........don't leave us!" Narrator: Billy began weeping silently and the other 7 Power Rangers did too." Kimberly: Tearfully "No, Trini!" Zack: Tearfully "She's gone forever........" Tommy: Tearfully "Trini..........." Becky: Tearfully "We'll never forget you, Trini........" Penny: Tearfully "We're terribly sorry, Trini........" Narrator: The 8 Power Rangers and the others now knew that Billy was in love with Trini........then the 8 Power Rangers made a memorial ceremony for Trini who passed way in battle saving their entire lives. Kimberly: "We're gonna miss you, Trini........" Jason: Breaking "Yeah right.......you were a good close friend." Albert: "We like you, Trini........with all of our hearts and minds." Zack: Tearfully "Goodbye, our close friend............" Becky: "Close friends 'til the end.........." Weeping Silently Narrator: The 8 Power Rangers walked away feeling very depressed........and they were gonna miss their true close friend. Chapter 2: Depression and sorrow Narrator: 1 weekend had passed.........and the 8 Power Rangers and other action heroes were still terribly upset over the passing away of their true close friend, Trini Kwan........and there wasn't a funeral ceremony for her..........'cause she faded away right in front of them..........then in the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar........the 8 Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were sitting right down at the table looking very depressed.........then.......Rocky DeSantos a.k.a. the Blue Zeo Ranger came over to the depressed Power Rangers........but he didn't knew what just happened. Rocky: "Hey, guys............" All 8 Power Rangers: In Unison "Hey, Rocky.........." Rocky: "Have you seen Trini anywhere? she hasn't been here for another week." Narrator: "The 8 Power Rangers looked at 1 another and looked at Rocky." Kimberly: "Rocky........Trini's not here anymore." Narrator: Then.....Rocky began looking anxious. Rocky: "Something's terribly wrong here..........." Kimberly: "Take your seat, Rocky......." Narrator: Rocky grabbed his seat and sat right down with Kimberly and the others.. Kimberly: "Rocky...........1 week ago when we were fighting against Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters with the other action hero team.......and Trini was trying to defend us.......Rocky.......Trini passed away in the battle." Rocky: "What?!? Kimberly: "Well, Rocky.........we tried to save her from getting injured........but she didn't want us to get destroyed..........so......Trini ran up.....got us outta the way and she got blasted by the monster.........then......she was sent to the heaven stars in the heaven skies." Narrator: Rocky's heart sank when Kimberly told him what happened........and tear drops began coming down his eyes. Rocky: "Oh my goodness.........no, Kimberly........this can't be real." Kimberly: "I'm terribly sorry, Rocky........but Trini's gone for good." Narrator: Rocky put his head down and began weeping silently................ Kimberly: "We're terribly sorry, Rocky..........." Narrator: Kimberly put her right arm around his right shoulder............and let him weep silently.........then......in Angel Grove High School...........Tanya Sloan a.k.a. the Yellow Turbo/Zeo Ranger was looking for Trini all over the place.........then........she saw the other action heroes walk up over to her........and she came right up to them. Vector: "Hey, Tanya............." Tanya: "Have you guys seen Trini? I'm really worried about her..........." Narrator: The action heroes were too nervous to tell Tanya what just happened.......but they never got 1 single choice. Espio: "Tanya........we got some terrible news about Trini." Narrator: Tanya began worrying a lot more than anybody else.......... Tanya: "What's going on? where's Trini?" Knuckles: Breaking "Tanya........your close friend, Trini........she's.............." Narrator: Knuckles told Tanya everything........and she was terribly shocked." Tanya: Breaking "What the heck? no way.......this is all just a fib." Knuckles: "I'm terribly sorry, Tanya............but she's gone for good." Narrator: Tanya's chin began quivering........and tear drops came down her eyes........and she ran off and began weeping silently. Knuckles: "Tanya.........wait!" Blaze: "Let her go, Knuckles..........she's heard quite enough." Narrator: Tanya kept on running around........silently weeping her eyes out..........then......Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi Udon and Ash were speaking.........and then they saw Tanya running around past them and she was still silently weeping. Naruto: "Hey, Tanya............what's going on? Tanya!" Narrator: But Tanya didn't hear him...........she kept on running around.........and the young boys were a bit confused. Konohamaru: "What's going on with her?" Ash: "I don't know, Konohamaru........we told her what's going on with her.......but she didn't answer us." Mr. Caplan: "Well.......I'm gonna go find out what's going on with her." Narrator: Mr. Caplan began following Tanya............then...........Tanya ran around outside......sat right down on the red bench and wept silently........and Mr. Caplan ran around outside and saw Tanya on the red bench weeping silently........and he walked right up to her. Mr. Caplan: "Tanya?" Narrator: Tanya looked up and saw Mr. Caplan standing right next to her. Tanya: Silently "Mr. Caplan.......I don't wanna speak about it." Mr. Caplan: "Tanya..........something's disturbing you........you need to tell me." Tanya: "I can't.............'cause if I tell you.........you'll be depressed as well too." Mr. Caplan: "Tanya........you need to tell me.......or else I won't know about it." Tanya: "Alright..........Mr. Caplan.........last week when my close friends were fighting against Rita, Lord Zedd and their monsters..........." Mr. Caplan: "And what happened?" Tanya: "Mr. Caplan.........Trini passed away right in front of them." Mr. Caplan: "What? how did it happen?" Tanya: "Mr. Caplan..........Trini ran up and got the other 8 Power Rangers outta the way.......then........she got blasted by the moster, Vile Glomp...........and she faded away right after the battle.........it was terrible." Weeping Silently Mr. Caplan: "I'm terribly sorry, Tanya.............." Narrator: Mr. Caplan came right up to Tanya and gave her a big arm around her right shoulder........ Narrator: Cassie Chan a.k.a. the Pink Turbo/Space Ranger overheard the conversation and she was terribly shocked............and she ran away to tell her close friends. Narrator: Meanwhile..........back in the school.......Billy was looking right up at the blue skies.......and he couldn't quit thinking about Trini. Billy: (Thinking) 1st I lose Tiffany........and now Trini.........man......I wish this nightmare had never happened." Narrator: Then.............Adam Park a.k.a. the Green Turbo/Zeo Ranger came right into the classroom........and Billy turned back and saw him. Billy: "Hey, Adam..........." Adam: "Hey, Billy........how come you never told me that you liked Trini?" Billy: "Well.........'cause if I did........you would be fed up and break up with her." Adam: "Billy............we broke up right before she passed away." Billy: "Really, Adam?" Adam: "Yeah right........we decided to go on our very own seperate ways......but that didn't mean that we can never be close friends anymore." Billy: "Oh...........right." Adam: "So.......what about you, Billy?" Billy: "Well, Adam........I met a young girl named Tiffany a couple of years ago." Adam: "Really, Billy?" Billy: "Yeah.........right..........it was when I was in New York City.......right before I moved here........we had such a wonderful relationship.........then, she disappeared recently...........I was in total shock.......then......I met Trini...........she was the most beautiful young girl I ever met in my entire life. Sighs Heavilly Adam: "You really miss her, don't you, Billy?" Billy: "Yeah right...........I miss her a lot more than anything else........but I can hear her voice calling down on me." Adam: "Of course we all miss her, Billy.........she was the most wonderful close friend that we ever met in our entire lives." Billy: "I agree, Adam........I agree." Narrator: Billy and Adam began looking right up at the clear blue skies........thinking about their fallen close friend and team mate. Chapter 3: Depressing, but really true Narrator: Meanwhile..........Cassie was still running around 'til she stopped at her class......depressed......and tear drops were coming down her eyes...........and T.J.Johnson a.k.a. the Red Turbo/Space Ranger, Carlos Vallerte a.k.a. the Green Turbo/Black Space Ranger, Ashley Hammond a.k.a. the Yellow Turbo/Space Ranger and Justin Stewart a.k.a. the Blue Turbo Ranger.......came up to her to see what was going on with her. T.J.: "Hey, Cassie........what's goin' on?" Carlos: "Yeah right.......we never saw you this depressed before." Cassie: Tearfully "I got some depressing news about Trini Kwan............." Ashley: "Yeah? what about her?" Cassie: "She...........she passed away last week." Narrator: The young boys and the young girls were terribly shocked when they heard what just happened........... Justin: "What the heck?" T.J.: "How did she pass away?" Cassie: "I overheard Tanya's conversation with Iruka over there........." Carlos: "And what else happened?" Cassie: "She got blasted by Rita and Lord Zedd's monster right after getting Jason and the others outta the way.............and she faded away right in front of their eyes.......it was tragic." Justin: Breaking "Oh my goodness, Cassie.........you must be making this up." Cassie: Tearfully "No, Justin........It's true.........Trini's deceased and gone forever." Tails: Up "No way.........." Amy: "Oh dear.........." Cream: "This is terrible......." Shadow: "I just can't believe the 1st Yellow Ranger is deceased and gone for good." Ashley: Up "Oh my goodness............" Narrator: Then............Trini's cousin, Sylvia (season 1 episode 11: No Clowning Around, but a different young child actress playing this character) overheard their conversation.........and she was terribly shocked. Sylvia: "Oh dear.........Trini's deceased and gone for good." Narrator: Sylvia began walking around........she couldn't believe that her brave and heroic cousin, Trini was deceased and gone for good.......then she walked around outside to Angel Grove State Park........and she sat right down on the big giant rock............and put her head down right on her legs. Sylvia: (to herself) "Why did you need to pass away, Trini? it's just not fair." Narrator: Then..........Sylvia looked right up and grabbed her dark pink backpack...........and she opened it and pulled out her golden jewelry treasure chest........and she opened it and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal that Trini gave her right before she passed away. Flashback Sequence............ Trini: "Here, Sylvia.........I got this for you to keep in the right pocket of your backpack." Sylvia: "Wow........for me?" Narrator: Sylvia opened the golden jewelry treasure chest and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal.......and she was amazed by it. Sylvia: "Wow, Trini.........where did you get this Rainbow Star Crystal?" Trini: "Zordon and Alpha gave me this Rainbow Star Crystal to me to give you..........." Sylvia: "Wow.......I like it, Trini." Trini: "Now, Sylvia.........do you promise me to keep that Rainbow Star Crystal to remember me?" Sylvia: "Yes........I promise, Trini." Trini: "Good idea............" Trini: Chuckles End flashback sequence.............. Narrator: Sylvia closes her golden jewelry treasure chest.......and tear drops came down her eyes. Sylvia: Weeping "1st my Grandmother Johansson passes away........then my 26-year-old brother, Henry and now Trini? this is not good........just not good." Narrator: Sylvia just sat right down on her spot and continued weeping.........then Ernie, Jerome, Bulk and Skull were watching Sylvia cry and weep.........and they were all terribly shocked as well too. Ernie: "Wow.........I'm feeling terribly sorry for the Yellow Ranger's cousin." Jerome: "Yeah right...........I can't believe Trini passed away saving her team mates." Bulk: "That's right.........she was very brave and heroic." Skull: "I know that, Bulky........we'll see you back at the juice bar, Ernie." Ernie: "Alright, you guys........see you later." Narrator: Ernie began walking up to where Sylvia was sitting down................... Ernie: "Hi there, Sylvia.........are you alright?" Narrator: Sylvia lifted up her tear-stained face and saw Ernie standing right next to him............" Sylvia: Up "Ernie........it's terrible........Trini's deceased and gone for good." Ernie: "I know that, Sylvia........your close friends told me........Sonic, Tails, Espio, Amy and the others as well too." Sylvia: Up "I just can't believe I'm never gonna see my cousin again...........I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life." Narrator: Ernie's eyes widened in amazement........then he sat right down next to her. Ernie: "Oh, Sylvia........you won't be left alone for life........you got a lot of close friends who always care about you." Sylvia: Depressingly "Really, Ernie?" Ernie: "Yeah right........and your cousin, Trini will always be right on your side........even if she's gone for goof right now." Sylvia: Breaking "Yeah right...........I miss her a lot more than anything else." Ernie: "I know that, but she was 1 of my most favorite customers." Narrator: Ernie pulled Sylvia towards him........cradling her in his arms.......and let her cry and weep........Xander, NIck, Vida, Chip, Madison, Naruto and the 8 Power Rangers stood right over to the side watching them in total deep silence. Chapter 4: Flashack sequences and wonderful memories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories